


Dreams

by YoumiXxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Vio's POV, early bird Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoumiXxX/pseuds/YoumiXxX
Summary: In the daylight, Shadow is just the black projection on his wall. But in his dreams, he is real again.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece back in 2015 as a part of a FS short story collection that I had giving up on very quickly again. Since this fic grew really dear to me, I decided to translate it and give it a few little changes. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :)

I saw him standing on the balcony of the fire tower, leaning his upper body casually over the handrail. His silhouette shone mystically in the moonlight, deep purple hair glistening beautifully and swaying softly in the cool wind that encircled the mountains at night. His pale, white complexion shimmered like diamonds, reflecting the light in numerous colors. Eyes, ruby red and hungry, stargazing in awe, radiating the reflection of the wonderful night sky like a mirror, staining the tiny little dots at the ceiling deep scarlet. A lump crawled up my throat, preventing the words that might slip my loose tongue in pure fascination. I couldn’t deny, he was absolutely stunning. 

Unconsciously, my legs started moving, having a mind of their own and carried my body towards him slowly. I was granted to admire the picture in front of me a little bit longer before Shadow noticed my presence and turned to meet my eyes. With his gaze drawn on me, my limbs froze to stiff pieces, not daring to go one step further. I gulped, the lump in my throat pressing down hard on my respiratory system and my heartbeat started resonating through my body in an overwhelming force. Lost. His eyes. I felt so lost and small just looking right into that blood-flooded sclera. Their aura was indescribably powerful and emitted diabolic dominance, prohibiting any kind of resistance. Being captivated by them for so long, I started to feel oddly exposed and vulnerable as if he could see right through my core and soul. I couldn’t stand it any long and had to avert his gaze, noticing how harsh and forced my breathing had become.

“Vio,” the shadow said with a grin, gently pushing his feet off the ground and floated on towards me, lowering the distance between us. “Came to see me so late at night? I’m honored.” His cold fingers grasped my chin and raised my face, forcing me to meet his eyes again. I felt like being hypnotized and I couldn’t resist the urge to just drown myself in this vibrant red. Even though my mind told me to stop, I was already under their strong inescapable spell. His face drew in closer; I could feel his chilly breath on my burning hot skin. Blood, rushing vigorously through my veins, shot up my head, dusting my cheeks with a slight pink in an instant and my ears tilted shyly, making my sudden embarrassment a lot more obvious than it already was. A cheeky smile graced his full lips, amused and thrilled at the same time to see me so agitated by a simple glance.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shadow whispered. “So beautiful.” With both hands holding my hips firmly, he guided me back inside the building. My legs obeyed and followed along blindly. Then, he gave me a gentle push and my back collided with the cool stone wall. A startled yelp passed through the lump in my throat sounding dull and forced. I barely had the chance to gather my thoughts as his hands found my waist immediately, caressing the smooth curves of my body through the lavender cotton shirt I wore. He moved closer till the tips of our noses touched and the heat in my face increased, making it impossible to bear. Goddesses, how flustered I was. I actually shook from simply sensing the coolness of his body seeping through our clothes.

“You would never betray me, wouldn’t you?” the dark figure murmured, admiration slipping through his voice and he cupped my cheek so lovingly, tracing the flesh of my lips with his thumb. My heart dared to jump up my throat, the throbbing fierce and aggressive on my tongue. I wondered if he could sense it. How strong and fast my pulse was right now. What was he doing to me?

“No! I could never-!” I managed to find my voice, trying to sound as calm as I could but I couldn’t stop the words from wavering. “W-we are friends, right?” A weak sigh came back in response. Clearly, he was displeased with that answer.

“Friends, you say?” Before I recognized it, his hands slipped under the thin cotton shirt covering my upper body, touching the skin underneath softly with his fingertips. The sheer contact turned my head into mush, warm pleasant shudders finding their way down my spine. My lips parted slightly, letting the sounds escape that snaked their way passed the lump stuck in my neck - sounds I didn’t even know I was able to create. A strange unfamiliar feeling started to bloom in the bottom of my stomach, filling me with a dizzying sensation. I focused more precisely on the hands exploring my middle, fingers drawing fine circles around my navel, caressing the fine muscles. My head felt hazier the longer this went on, the ground losing its firmness as if I was falling but I didn’t find it strange. I wanted this and Shadow probably knew that. “Are you sure that you just see me as a friend, Vio?” And there I thought I couldn’t be more obvious. He surely was a tease, loving to drive me nearly over the edge and making me lose my mind slowly. Shadow, he should knew how badly I desired him. Wanted him close. Kiss him. Touch him. Was it so wrong to feel this way for a being that wasn’t a creature of light? It couldn’t be. Otherwise, this wouldn’t feel so damn right.

Hesitantly, I placed my hands on his chest, clinging to the other, leaning just a bit closer until our lips nearly touched. Though they weren’t touching yet, I could feel the coldness emitting from them. Fighting down the frantic beating of my heart, I built up enough courage to speak.

“You’re right. I was wrong,” I replied silently. “You’re more than that - more than I would like to admit.” A satisfied smile came to his lips and his hands moved on to my back, pushing me towards him until our chests collided. I startled, feeling the slight pressure of Shadow’s own painful heartbeat pressing against me. So, it seemed like I wasn’t the only one afflicted by the other’s presence. His face wandered passed mine feeling his cold moist breath against my ear, worsening my blush.

“Then promise me that you will get me back. Whatever it takes.” His grip tightened around me protectively, not letting me go. I was afraid of what was going to happen next, so I just closed my eyes and waited. Only a second later, I felt his lips on mine. My breath was torn from my lungs immediately, leaving me dizzy and breathless. I could barely stand on my feet, knees shaking violently from the impact that small touch had caused. If it wasn’t for Shadow holding me so dearly, I’d faint and crumble to the floor. I had never felt this light and weightless before. Kind of like… flying. Yes, I was flying.

_“Shadow… I love you.”_

-

“…! ….! V..! ..-io! Vio!”

My eyes snapped open as the vigorous knock at my door and the stark male voice behind it dragged me from my sleep. I was sitting on my desk covered in books and countless papers from my research. Wetness stung in my eyes, making it hard to see. Confused, I rose from the table. Had I been falling asleep again while studying?

“Vio!” came the same voice again and I turned my gaze towards the wooden door. It sounded like Blue. “How long are you planning on staying in there? Get your lazy ass out! We’re heading for the Blue Maiden’s Village today, remember?” _“Blue Maiden’s Village…”_ I thought to myself, feeling like I should remember something so important like this but my foggy mind was still occupied by the lucid dream I had. I couldn’t think straight.

“I’ll be there!” I called back to the other, trying to sound as calm as possible. “Give me a few more minutes!”

“You better hurry!” Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway accompanied by an audible good-natured insult as Blue left the door, the sound slowly fading into the distance the further he went. Without him near, I finally relaxed a bit, took a deep breath and scanned the desk for my latest notes. One specific paper caught my eye immediately and I picked it up with a sad sigh. The words were completely blurred, black ink smeared with tears, leaving nothing more than a big watery stain. Another valuable source with probably important information gone due to my lack of self-restraint. A free hand reached up and touched my cheek absentmindedly and as I pulled back again to look at it, I spotted more ink on my fingertips.

_“Why..?”_ Without noticing, more tears started to leave my eyes, silent sobs wrecking through my entire body. I wanted to get him back. I wanted it so badly but all my attempts seemed to be in vain. Everything I had done so far was walking into dead ends with my research with no real ray of hope in sight. Those dreams, I kept having those more frequently lately and they didn’t help to ease that constant aching in my heart. Shadow… 

_“I’m trying… I’m trying so hard. Please just- just wait a little longer for me. I’ll get you back… I promise.”_

.  
.  
.

_In the back of the room, a shadow shaped similar like Vio stared at the other. Though, it didn’t have a face, it looked wistfully at the pitiful youth crying and weeping at his desk, hating the anguish he had to suffer through. The shadow wanted to reach out to him, hold him dear, comfort him and ease the pain pressing down hard on his heart. But it couldn’t. The shadow was stuck to the wall it was projected on, trapped in the iron claws of the dark world with no way to withstand the brutal force of the light. But it believed that the day would come that they would be united once more. A little bit longer, it would think. He was so close finding the answer. Maybe a couple of weeks still. Days even! At least, that was what it was trying to persuade itself._

**Author's Note:**

> And here I would like to give an honorable mention to my lovely beta _gladiatorAviator_ who helped me out with the revision. None of this would be possible without your commitment! Thank you so much, my friend!


End file.
